An Angel of My Own
by Mimi Spade
Summary: Jin Kazama once lived many other lives as the true heir of the Devil Gene, sided with his true love, the very first of the Angel Gene. Now, he has no recollection of any of his memories from the past, until he sees her, and soon everything starts to make sense. However, something still thrives to try to end their love, and their lives...for good. Chapters re-updated!. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Jin, please...don't", she said pleadingly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm? Please don't what?" he asked, smiling mischievously.

Oh, such a tease he was. He always did this to her, pinning her down on her back, kissing, touching, caressing her, then looking deep into her eyes to see that lustful look in her silver eyes. He wanted to see her lips part slightly, with a rosy hue lit on her cheeks. Seeing her that way turned him on more than anything...as it did his other past lives.

"Please...not here...people will...see-"

"No one will see. Trust me, my love."

Naomi sighed heavily, the bright red blush of embarrassment never leaving her cheeks. She knew it was wrong for them to be making love in the garden of Jin's palace, but when you end up falling for a man who wields the true power of the Devil Gene, and is known by his people for having such a behavior, that's your result.

There was nothing she could do about it anyways. She wanted this from him, just as she always did in her past lives as well. And now that they knew that that night was going to be their last night together before their "rebirth", Jin wanted to make sure that he spoiled his angelic lover to the fullest, knowing that there was no telling how long it would be before they saw each other again.

Naomi bit her bottom lip, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked him deep in the eyes, giving him the answer he wanted to hear that whole time. She had to give in to her demonic lover.

'Alright. You can take me. Just please...be gentle. Make me remember this pleasure even after our rebirth.'

Jin was so touched by that last part, he wasted no time in taking her into a deep, passionate kiss. His eyes had soon open wide during the kiss, after he felt a cool breeze brush past his bare back...and he did remember having a shirt on that time.

'She's stripping me with her mind again', he thought. He knew she only did this when she really wanted it, but didn't want to put in the effort to take his clothes off by hand. She wanted to save all her energy for what was to follow. He, on the other hand, wanted to take his time with her. She wasn't like all the other women in his kingdom who only gave him a look of lust and want. No, Naomi was different. She gave him a look of hope, determination...love. It was only then that he knew that he had yet to see her _other_ look.

Jin released his lips from his angel so that she could catch her breath, and started trailing down her body. With half-open eyes, Naomi watched as her lover slowly peeled the dress down from her shoulders and chest, revealing her pale, yet plump and luscious looking breasts. Instead of covering them up, the blush within Naomi's face only grew deeper. She knew what was on his mind, yet his stare alone made her lower region quiver with excitement. She started panting, almost as if he was inside her already. Jin looked up at her with a worried look on his face, but she nodded for her approval for him to continue.

He then brought his face down on her chest, and gently started to nibble on her left nipple. He heard a soft mewl come from her lips, which only excited his own lust. While he continued to kiss on her chest, he managed to pull the rest of her dress off, finally revealing everything to him. Jin felt her shudder under him from the swift, cool breeze.

"Don't worry", he said kissing her neck."I'll bring you all the warmth you need, so relax for me."

Naomi started running her small hands through Jin's spiky hair, moaning softly. The heat in her was rising to an extreme, making her perspire, and the skin contact between them was getting slippery.

Done teasing her chest, Jin descended even further down her body, kissing every part of flesh in front of him. When he came down to her womanhood, he placed his finger on the outer folds, making her jump. He smirked as he felt her shaking underneath, and so deciding to go even further, he brought his face down and nipped at the small pearl. Then, he stuck his tongue inside.

Naomi moaned aloud, no longer caring who may have heard her. This was their night, so she was going to give him everything at this very moment. She pushed his head down even deeper, as his tongue made it deeper into her hole. The pleasure was beyond unbearable, and she felt herself getting ready to explode.

"Jin...I...no….!"

"Just endure it a little more-"

"I can't! Jin!"

She came hard, all her juices flowing out, and Jin caught every bit of it in his mouth. Naomi looked down and saw him give her a smile as he licked her juices from his lips.

"You're sweeter than usual love", he said, bringing his lips back to hers. Naomi could taste herself on his tongue, and soon she was drowned in his lips, wishing he would never stop.

They were still kissing, when she noticed Jin spread her legs further apart. She could feel his hard erection pressed against her core, but wondering how he got there so unnoticeably was out of her mind. She wanted him inside right then and there. Time was getting shorter for the both of them.

'Do it'.

Reading her mind again, he slowly entered inside, catching Naomi's cries of pleasure inside his mouth. He groaned deeply, as he could feel her tightening up immediately from his sudden intrusion. He loved the way she felt every time he was inside of her. She made him feel like every time he went in was his first time.

Jin increased his pace, making Naomi moan and pant simultaneously, and without all the shame in the world. It would be another ten thousand years before her cries of pleasure were heard by anyone ever again. With this kept in mind, Jin thrust had thrust inside of her even harder, harder to the point where his angelic lover couldn't control herself. She shook her head side to side, crying out like a spoiled baby, while gripping onto the flowers and in the soil, trying to find something to hold on to, but it was no use. She was being spoiled in this ultimate bliss, in which no other human female could endure the way she could.

Jin sat up, and noticed some strands of Naomi's platinum white hair stuck on her sweaty forehead. He brushed them back and admired all of which was before him, which gave Naomi a chance to take their lovemaking a little further. She rolled the suddenly baffled Jin Kazama on his back, and positioned herself comfortably on his lap.

"Naomi...wha-"

His sentence was cut short when Naomi started moving her hips at a steady pace. When she started to go faster, Jin gripped her thighs tightly, fearful that he may lose control himself to the point where the devil gene inside him may have wanted to take over. Naomi was satisfied as she looked down at her demon prince making ragged breaths, his eyes shut tightly.

Jin sat up and hugged Naomi tightly, feeling himself ready to come. He threw his hips up to hers, hitting that one spot that drew her over the edge.

"Jin...ah...ahn…"

"Can you feel it? Can you feel _me_?" he asked.

"Yes...mm...Jin...more...please…"

Jin wasted no time, and quickened his pace. Naomi threw her head back, eyes opened wide, and cried out even more. Her nails dug into his back, but the physical pain meant nothing to him. All he could feel was the sweet embrace that they were giving each other.

All of a sudden, a black and bluish aura started to glow around him, and a white aura around Naomi. Both their tattoos started to show as their lovemaking got even more intense. Jin's golden eyes came up to meet Naomi's which turned from a shiny silver to a pale white.

"I love you", was all he said to her.

"I...I…!" she tried to finish, but it was too late. Her walls clenched on Jin's throbbing manhood, and she suddenly came...again. Her last cry excited him to the point where he couldn't hold it any longer himself, and soon he came after her.

"I love you too…." she trailed off, still holding on to him tightly.

Their auras were still glowing around them, but this time, Jin noticed a heat radiating from his lover, and it was not the pleasurable kind. Naomi, was suddenly surrounded by white flames, and still holding on to Jin, she smiled. Jin looked down at himself and noticed that black flames were all over him. It was time.

Jin looked at Naomi, as she was burning away faster than he was. Her body was turning to fading white ash, and there was nothing he could do about it. A single tear rolled in his eye, and Naomi brushed it away tenderly with her flaming hand. At this final moment, she kissed him deeply, until her face faded to ash as well. He was alone now, holding on to nothing but himself.

"I will find you again", he said, and with that, he let the flames take him in and soon there was nothing else left but the sweat left deep in the soil from their passionate tryst.

That was ten thousand years ago.

Now, it is time.

_**Please comment! This is my very first fanfiction, and I am a big fan of Tekken, Jin Kazama especially. I'm read a lot of fanfiction, so I'm really hoping my story doesn't sound like anyone elses'. Besides, it took a lot of typing... and blushing, to get through this. However, another chapter shall be out soon! Till then, my little grasshoppers…..**_


	2. One Unexpected Visit

_**I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and just in case you're wondering what Naomi looked like before she turned to flames, here's a quick description: Silver eyes, pale, yet peach-like complexion, long platinum white hair, and has an athletic build. Now her appearance might change in the story, but not to where it gives a dramatic effect on the other characters, and she will not show up in this chapter, but she will soon within the next couple of chapters. Anyways, enjoy my little grasshoppers!**_

* * *

** Chapter 1: One Unexpected Visit**

**Present Day: Mishima Zaibatsu**

A soft, tranquil voice can be heard from a distance

**_You've come a long way, Jin Kazama. _**

_Jin opens his eyes to see himself surrounded by a huge, beautiful forest filled with life. Life. Something he wished he never had. Something that he took from innocent people. And for what? Just another wake up call, telling him that the devil within himself was still intact. It would always be that way. Just seeing this forest, which reminded him so much of his kind and loving mother, almost makes him cry, until the voice calls out to him again._

**_I hope you've finally realized the true potential of the devil within you. Besides, we have been waiting so long for you to come to your senses._**

**_Confused, Jin calls out,"What do you mean 'we've been waiting'? Who are you?"_**

_**That does not matter at this moment. Right now, she needs you.**_

_Jin won't believe that someone would actually need him. Who would need even the presence of a deranged devil anyways?_

_"Who needs me? Who is this _woman_ that you speak of?" _

_The voice pauses for a moment, almost as if it was in disbelief of what Jin was asking. How could he possibly not know?_

_**All in due time, Jin**, it finally says. **What you need to focus on right now is getting out of where you are, and I will help you, but only if you accept my assistance.**_

_Now, all out of sorts, Jin looks around the forest, trying to figure out where the unknown voice was coming from. He knows he's not crazy, but now he needs answers._

_"What do you mean assistance?! Where am I?!"_

_Not fazed one bit by Jin's growing anger, the voice continues in it's soft baritone of a voice. _

**_You are in...Jin…_**

_"What?"_

_Jin recieves no answer. Instead, the forest around Jin begins to swirl around him until he is left with nothing, except total darkness. When his eyes open again, he notices a blond and blurry figure standing over him._

* * *

"Jin...Jin wake up…"

"Jin, come on. Get the hell up!"

Jin's eyesight gets more clearer, to where he can see the figure's face more clearly. It was Nina Williams, his personal bodyguard, and right hand woman. Jin remembered telling her that once he defeated Azazel, he would want her to take his place as the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, but he never knew he would wake up to see her trying to reprieve him from death.

"Nina…" he says groggily.

"Yeah, that's it. Finally. Your heart kept going in and out on us, but I think you're here to stay this time-"

"Where the hell am I?" He asks, his voice more stern and clear.

Slightly baffled, Nina presses a button next to the bed he was apparently laying on, and soon he was being propped up to a more comfortable sitting position.

Looking him deep in the eyes, she said, "You're in the Mishima Zaibatsu's lab."

Jin almost has to catch himself before was going to throw something across the room. How is this possible? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Why is he still here?!

Then, it hit him.

Noticing his expression, she says, " That ninja found you after you killed Azazel. You were first sent to Violet Headquarters, but soon after that you were sent here. They said since you were our responsibility from the beginning, you will be our responsibility till the end."

Jin knows that the "ninja" who found him couldn't have been anyone else but Raven. He also knows that the next question he plans to ask would not end with a good answer, but he can't help but ask it anyways.

"When can I get out?"

Before Nina can answer, the lab doors slide open and doctor Bosconovitch steps in. Jin's attention immediately advances over to him. No matter how weak he may feel at this point, he is bound and determined to get some answers.

Dr. Bosconovitch takes off his glasses and looks at Jin with a despondent expression. Jin sees that he's in for anything but good news. His blood gets colder as the doctor makes his way over to the bed.

"What's happened to me?"

The doctor sighs and scratches the back of his nearly bald head, contemplating in his head on whether or not he should tell Jin the bad news, but then he comes to the fact that he has to hear it sooner or later.

"Well?" Jin asks, now being impatient.

"I'm sorry Jin. I don't really know how to put this out to you."

"Well then find a way to."

Dr. Bosconovitch puts his glasses on, but refuses to meet Jin's cold gaze.

"...While you were still unconscious, I ran a few test on your blood to see what your condition was, or still is, after your fight. To my surprise, as well as everyone else's, you were far from dead."

The cold look on Jin's face softened up to a more confusing glare.

"But I don't understand. I was supposed to be dead."

"That's what I thought too. But it's what happened to your blood that's really been of concern to me."

"What's happened to my blood?"

Bosconovitch pauses for a brief moment, and then clears his throat.

"The Devil Gene...I thought that after your quarrel with Azazel would had probably drained you from your power, but..."

"But?" Jin asks. The pauses are starting to irritate him.

The doctor sighs for a moment and turns his attention to Nina.

"Ms. Williams, could you please leave us for a moment?"

Nina nods and starts for the door. Before she leaves, she turns back and looks Jin deep in the eyes and sees hurt, hurt so bad that for the first time, she found someone she actually had pity for.

"Try to stay in there, will you?" she says as she closes the door behind her.

Turning his attention back to Jin, the doctor walks a little closer to the bed and brings his voice down to where it's almost a whisper.

"... it has gotten stronger. Not only has the gene remained intact, but it has absorbed the power from the beast. So, in other words...you can't leave. You're an even greater threat to the world than we once thought...the Zaibatsu now has to keep you under lock and key."

"I...I don't understand. I need to get out of here. I can't stay here. The Zaibatsu would be in even worse danger if I were to stay." Jin is now at the point of sheer panic.

"Jin, if you're thinking that Heihachi is going to come down and attack you, then don't. He is long gone, and that is the honest truth. We have found the remains of his body after the last quarrel you had with him. He was cremated last week. The ashes were scattered to an unknown location though."

Jin looks up at the doctor with surprise. He knows that is was hard for that old fart of a grandfather to die, but knowing that he was surely put to rest brought him at ease. But what of Kazuya's whereabouts?

As if reading his mind, Dr. Bosconovitch then says, "News on Kazuya is still unknown. It it were me, I'd say he's still out there."

Jin agrees. Kazuya would probably stop at nothing until the entire Mishima bloodline was completely annihilated. Jin knew that. Just thinking about it suddenly made him clench his fists together.

The doctor pats the edge of the bed in a kind gesture and slides his hands in his pockets. He knows that Jin is far from pleased at the moment, but he can find no other way to give him any solace or encouragement to keep on. He can never understand what it's like to be like Jin. To have your mother killed, to be betrayed by your own kin, to believe that the only way to save the world is by destroying it.

"You will be escorted to a new room in another hour. You'll have your own dojo, plenty of clothes, and your food will be sent three times of the day. Any visitors you may have will be kept under surveillance, so try not to hurt anyone. And one more thing; watch for the walls. they do give a little _shock_. You can almost consider this place as a luxurious prison," the doctor adds with a slight chuckle. Jin is not amused.

With that, he closes the door, and Jin, once again, is left alone.

* * *

3 Months Later

Everything that Jin has gone through is just how Bosconovitch said it. He is kept in a luxurious prison. He has all the comforts he could ever want and need, but to him, it wasn't as much as freedom. He spends his days in the dojo, taking his anger and confusion out on the punching and kicking bags. He takes cold showers, and hardly even touches his food, yet the strength in him continues to build up.

To give him even more leisure, the Zaibatsu brings in women from all over the world to satisfy his _lustful_ needs. Jin has turned every single one of them away. To him, they were just filthy sluts who had nothing better to do with themselves. He never even touches them, even when they're over him, stroking his limping manhood. He just looks away without interest. To him, sex means nothing, especially if it's just in a lonely chamber that you're doomed to remain in forever.

On some nights, he lies down and thinks about his mother, of all those who cared for him, but mostly, of that one dream he had 3 months ago. It was too surreal for him. It was too much for the one and only Jin Kazama to be clueless about anything at all. Who did that voice belong to? What was that woman it was referring to? He could still remember what it said:

_You've come a long way, Jin Kazama...she needs you._

He says those words repeatedly in his head again as if at any moment they would give him an answer. He has been waiting three months for an answer, yet the voice has not given him anything at all. It was just too much for him to bear, losing his mind, and his clarity altogether.

* * *

One Week Later

One day, Jin is reading one of the novels that were shipped to him from America, wearing nothing but a gray dress shirt with four open buttons, and black slacks . All of a sudden, his room doors slide open. He looks up and sees two of his soldiers walk in. They salute, Until Jin gestures them to stand at ease.

"Pardon, Mr. Kazama, but you have a _visitor _today".

Jin looks at them with narrowed eyes, thinking it's another one of those slutty and most, likely_ unwanted _visitors.

"If it's another one of those whores you sent to try and please me, then feel free to see yourselves toward the exit", he says crudely.

The soldiers exchange glances for a minute, then one of them says, "Actually, it is not. This is a more different visitor. She says she is here for business, and business only."

Jin scoffs and walks past them, his head still in the book.

"Does this _she_ have a name?"

"She wouldn't tell us. In fact, she gave no information on who she was. She just told us that she said she would handle her business, then she would be on her way."

Jin stops walking, now intrigued by the information just given to him and thinks to himself once again. How in the hell would the Zaibatsu let in just anyone, without receiving information from them. Something wasn't right, and he plansto look into it.

Finally facing them, he said, "Send her in."

The two soldiers make way for the woman, and she strolls in smoothly, as if trying to take in every part of atmosphere she was in. She has that devilish look in her eye, a look Jin was all too familiar with. Her appearance though, is perfection. She has long, rusty red colored hair that comes down in soft waves, a sun-tanned peach complexion, and dark red eyes, that scan the room as she walks into it Her smooth curves are shown through her burgundy colored blazer, with her matching skirt, and her breasts slightly bounce as she walks toward Jin. She stops, looks at him in an elevator motion, and smiles, flashing her glowing white teeth behind her shiny red lips.

"Hello, Jin Kazama", she says in a soft, tranquil voice.

_**Tune in to see who this mysterious woman is, and why she suddenly shows up in Jin's presence. What assistance will she give to him? We will find out! Till next time then, my little grasshoppers! **_


	3. The Choice is Yours

_**Tune in to see who this mysterious woman is, and why she suddenly shows up in Jin's presence. What assistance will she give to him? We will find out! Till next time then, my little grasshoppers! ( BTW: I'm going to try to make my chapters a little longer. The first two feel a little short to me, but were still enjoyable to type, so….)**_

**Chapter Two: The Choice is Yours…**

Jin is standing face-to-face with this unknown redhead, trying his best to show as little interest as possible. The task is hard, however, because this woman keeps giving off some strange feeling, and it wasn't a lustful kind of feeling. It was a familiar type of feeling, like he knew her from somewhere, a long time ago.

"Feel it, don't you?" she asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"Feel what?" he says brushing away the awkwardness he once felt inside. He will not let some woman walk in and make him feel uneasy in his own chamber.

"You know what. You are so easy to see through, just as you've always have been."

Jin is wordless. He doesn't know what to say to this woman. Instead, he just moves over and looks out the window to the world he would never be a part of...or so he thinks…

The woman walks over to Jin's bed, making herself more comfortable.

"Listen you two", she says addressing the soldiers standing at the door, "Jin and I need to have a little talk in private, so why don't you both play nice and step outside the door please?"

"Ma'am, whatever you have to say to Mr. Kazama, is not to be kept private. We must ensure his safety, as well as yours, so no secret messages will be kept around here", says one of the soldiers. They both stand there like statues, refusing to budge.

Apparently now irritated, the woman stands back up and walks over to them. She looks them in deep through their helmets, which is apparently blocking any contact their eyes. That didn't stop her from finding them, though. Then suddenly, her eyes start to turn bright red.

"That's definitely not what I wanted to hear. I'll say this again." Her voice is suddenly distorted, and she instantly snatches the both of them by the throat, still looking into their eyes. Jin looks at her from his window, astonished. Her power looks so much like his…

"I have something I need to say to _Mr_. Kazama, and I want the both of you to walk out of this room, right now so that I can tell him. If anyone comes your way, you will not tell them what is going on here. If they ask, tell them it's just another one of Jin's _visitors._ And if anything else happens other than that," she says tightening her grip, "You and I are going to have some serious fucking problems. Understand?"

At that, she lets them go, and they fall on their knees, trying to catch their breaths.

"Get out. Now."

They immediately scramble out of the room, and slide the thick doors shut behind them.

"That's better," she says, her distorted voice gone, as well as the red glow in her eyes.

She turns back around to face Jin, who is now perplexed by her actions.

"That's some behavior. What did you do to them?"

"Mind control. Something you should know about _your_ kind."

"_Kind_?"

The woman walks back over to Jin's bed, and sits down while glaring at him as if he's just lost his mind.

"You seriously don't know, do you?"

Jin just stands there, unsure of what the woman is speaking of. He watches her as she takes her heels off and undoes two of the buttons on her blazer. She leans back on his bed, using her elbows for support.

"Who are you?" he finally asks.

Sitting back up, she says "Well if you must know, my name is Akane Yukimura. I came here to help ease _most_ of your troubled mind. But damn, I didn't think you would be _this_ troubled. You've managed to start a world war, and as a result, you've succeeded in nothing but taking away more innocent lives. I mean, did you honestly think that Azazel would help set you free?"

"Wait...how do you know about that?"

Akane looks him in the eyes. Her expression is more serious.

"We know because we were watching you. We were always watching you. Besides, we've seen that _you've come a long way_….

Jin's eyes widen. He recognizes her voice all too well.

"It was you! You were that woman who spoke to me in that dream-"

"That dream three months ago? Yes, it was me. How else was I supposed to talk to you at the time? You were still "dead" by the time I could find you. However, there was one other who _did_ manage to find you as you were falling to what you "thought" was your end."

Jin feels a sick wave a nostalgia flow inside of him. All of a sudden, he can see himself when he was summoning all of his powers in that final moment when he was facing Azazel. He remembers charging after the beast and piercing his heart in one blow. He remembers the last words he said in front of the only witness of this suicidal act:  
_I will put an end to this…. _

But it wasn't the end.

Jin then remembers falling to his death, and he, along with the beast, starting to dissolve into nothing. But he didn't dissolve into nothing. Instead, he was surrounded by a vivid bright light. He remembers something, or someone calling out to him. It was the sweetest voice he ever heard. The voice was bringing such peace and tranquility, he thought that he was having the most peaceful death in the world.

_**Jin...Jin…**_

Ah, so beautiful. And so...familiar...

But then, he remembers seeing a soft, pale hand reach out to him. He remembers the soft fingertips brushing against his, and then taking it. After that…after...that…

Jin comes back into his senses, and notices that Akane had been looking at him the whole time. She knows exactly what he saw.

Akane pats the space beside her on the bed, gesturing the troubled man to sit beside her. Jin hesitates for a moment, but finally giving in, he takes a seat next to this woman, who apparently knows more about him than he thought he knew of himself.

"What...what was that…?"

"What you just saw was one of my sister's memories of you in your new life. She was showing you what really happened when you _died_. The voice that you heard through that light was hers. I can't exactly say who she is though, because she won't let me. However, I did promise her that I would help to answer as many of your questions as possible."  
Jin lays down on his back, and breathes in and out slowly, taking in everything that was just told to him.

As calmly as possible, he asks "What do you mean by my _new life_? Are you saying that when I killed Azazel, I died, then _came back to life_?"

Upon hearing this question, she giggles. "Apparently your new life started when you were born. When you had that encounter with Azazel, you merely took all of his power. You should've already known that the Devil Gene does not _die_. It is just simply _reborn_."

"Reborn? Are you saying that I was resurrected?"

"Well, sort of. The only thing is, every time a leader, or supreme being of the Devil Gene rules for a certain amount of time, they are turned to ash, and their soul remains until they are called up to rule again. I'm surprised it took you ten thousand years to come back. You must be the real thing, more than I ever thought you once were. It usually takes an heir only a hundred years."

Jin sits up and looks at Akane with a worried look on his face.

"And these souls...they just roam around for that amount of time?"

"Either that, or they find a place to rest until they are called up again."

Jin sits in silence, not knowing what else to say. For him, this was all so hard to believe. Akane leans in close to where their shoulders are touching each other.

"You know she still thinks about you right?"

Jin knows that Akane is referring to her sister, so he nods.

"If she thinks so much about me, then why isn't she here to tell me these things?"

"Because it isn't her duty to do so. We, angel and devil alike want nothing to do with the Mishima Zaibatsu, but when you, along with your forefathers came to take over it, we could do nothing more than keep an eye on you. But you...you were not even supposed to be part of this organization anyways. None of this was supposed to happen."

Noticing where this is going, Jin brushes her off him and stands back up.

"I know what I have done is wrong, but I did not invite you into this room to judge me based off of my actions."

"I'm not here to judge you-"

"Then what the hell are you here for then?" he asks, flashing her a dark look. Taken back by his statement, Akane looks at him like he's pushed the wrong button, and apparently he just has.

"I'm here to help _your_ stubborn and blind ass, because apparently you can't even help your own damn self get out of the situation that you're in. You don't even know your own fucking lineage."

"You don't know a _damn_ thing about me." Jin growled. He was now noticing himself slip away from his composed self.

"Hah! Honey I know more than whatever your clueless ass can come up with about yourself. A whole _lot more_. And I also know that if it weren't for your _mother_, you would have never even gotten to live like a peaceful composed man for even a minute! You would've been the biggest _dick_ in the whole fucking world, just like your damn father!"

Anger now rushing through him, Jin lashes out at Akane. He is close to grabbing her by the throat, until she raises her palm up in front of him. All of a sudden, he is unable to move. He looks at Akane's eyes, and sees that they are bright red again, but this time, he also notices tattoos sprouting all over her forehead. She can't be what he thinks she is…

Letting her palm down, Jin falls on all fours and catches his breath. He looks up at Akane, twisted anger written all over his face.

"You...you're…"

"Yeah, that's right. You didn't think you were the _only_ one to live after those ten thousand years? Huh? You didn't think that there were more of us out there like _you_?

She pulls down the collar of the dress shirt under her blazer just enough for Jin to see the Devil Gene tattoo on her left breast. Jin opens his eyes wide in shock.

"I just told you that the Devil Gene doesn't just _die off_."

"But...you were never even a leader.."

"I see you know something about me, but that isn't even all of it. We had more acquaintances in the past than you may ever know."

"What do you mean?"

"I was your right hand woman for almost every life you've lived. I was your second-in-command for every army you've had, and I was one of your best friends. But know, that's changed. Now, I've stuck by my sister's side ever since you've been gone."

Jin manages to get himself back onto the bed. Akane's tattoos disappear, and her bright red eyes go back to normal once again.

"What do you want from me?"

Akane comes down to him and places both her hands on his face and says to him in a calm voice ,"It's not what I want from you. It's what we all need from you, and right now we need you to lead us just as you always have in the past. I know this is all hard to sink into, but it's true."

She pulls Jin's face up so that his eyes meet hers.

"And...you can start all over again. You can rebuild a new life for yourself. You can break out of this prison. Leave everything behind. You can be what you always wanted to be...free."

Jin looks away and stares down at his hands. He sees every harm and destruction created by them. He sees the faces of those who suffered by them. He sees those who created those hands…

"I can't. Not with this _cursed_ blood in my veins. I would do more harm to the world now than I have then."

Akane sighs in frustration and says, "Jin, what you do to the world is entirely your decision. Only you can control your power. You can control the devil inside of you. Besides, you were once able to make peace with the Angel Gene, and despite all of your wrongdoings, they have found a way in their hearts to forgive you."

"How?" Jin asks, puzzled. "How can they forgive such a satanic being who doesn't even deserve to live?"

"Because," Akane says "they knew that you would find yourself again, just as you always have in your previous lives, but in order to do that once more, you have to find your reason to live again. You cannot rule in despair. You can get out of here just by trusting in yourself and your inner devil. But, the choice on whether or not you want to break free is entirely up to _you_."

Jin stands back up and and goes back to the window, where he was standing at the moment Akane first walked into his room. He takes a deep breath, but before he can exhale, he sees an image in his head. An image of two people running through a snowy forest. It's him...and someone else that he can't quite make out. He knows that the person with him is a woman, but he just can't put his finger on who she actually is. All of a sudden, the duo stops running, and the woman comes up to Jin and kisses him, deeply, and she says something, but not a sound comes out. Jin almost gets the feeling that he knows what she says:

_**I will find you…**_

Those words sound so familiar to Jin, as if he once said them himself. At this point, he now knows what he needs to do. He finally sees his reason for living this long, no matter how many times we wishes himself to be dead. He was destined to take control of the Devil Gene. He was destined to live in its name.

He was destined to love _**her**_.

Jin exhales, not knowing how long he held his breath in, and turns to Akane.

"I will go. Just tell me what I need to do."

Almost surprised as ever, Akane says "Well, I can't say that I'm going to break you out of here right now. No, no, that'll cause a whole scene, and I don't have time to ruin a perfectly good looking suit. I'm going to give you something that'll help you to escape."

"What?"

"Some of _my_ power."

Jin blinks at her for a moment before saying "What. No! I can't do that! I _won't_!"

He starts protesting until Akane shuts him up.

"Damn, could you be any fucking louder? Your power is beyond the greatest, but since you were still recovering, it's still a little weak right now. Giving you some of mine will be substantial enough make you strong enough to even withstand bullets. Besides," She says batting her eyelashes, "I have more of a rebellious and defiant type of power that can be put to good use at this moment."

Jin is still not believing what he is hearing, so he shakes his head to come back to focus.

"Alright, fine. But how are going to give it to me…?"

Akane undoes four buttons on the dress shirt under her blazer. Jin sees this and makes a huge gulp.

"Well don't get your mind too far in the fucking gutter! Here, put your hand on my chest. I'll do the same to you."

Jin hesitates for a moment, knowing that the woman's full breasts take up majority of her chest, but soon enough he places his hand on her gently, fearful of triggering something different than the Devil Gene.

"Was undoing your shirt really necessary?"

"Skin contact makes transferring power more easier. Just relax and it'll be over soon.

Akane unbuttons of his shirt just enough to where she can get to some of his skin, and she places her hand right over his heart.

"Now, I want you to breathe, and only concentrate on transferring."

Jin closes his eyes and breathes slowly. Suddenly, in about a few seconds, he can feel something dark, yet warm start to flow inside of him. He can feel Akane's heart rate go faster at this point, and he gets the idea of pulling his hand away, but he knows that this has to be done.

Then, a wave of shocking energy hits him. The force of it is so great, that he falls to his feet. He tries to catch his breath, because it almost felt like something just knocked him hard in the chest. He looks up and notices Akane stumbling a bit, but soon she regains her balance.

"There. Now it's yours to use. I want it back as soon as you get out. I, on the other hand, have to get the hell out of here. I need to get some rest."

Jin stands up, finally catching his breath again, while Akane slips her heels back on.

"Um...thank you. I don't know how I can repay you."

Buttoning up the last button on her blazer, she looks at him and gives a smirk."

"Oh, contraire my dear Kazama. Oh contraire."

With that, she gives him a hard blow to the face, and he sprawls back on the bed in total blackout.

That's one _hell_ of a way to say "Goodbye".

_**Stick around to see what happens in the next chapter! Till then, my little grasshoppers!**_


	4. Breaking Free

_**Welcome back, my little grasshoppers! I believe this chapter will be a short one indeed. I really don't know I don't count all the words in my chapters, okay? However, we finally get to the moment where Jin breaks out of the Zaibatsu Woo-pee! See what happens!**_

**Breaking Free**

10 Hours Later

After the mysterious blackout, a startled Jin bolts right out of his bed. He looks around frantically for any sign of Akane, but she's nowhere to be found.

All of a sudden, Jin feels a very sharp pain in his jaw. He clutches at it, hoping to ease the pain. Remembering the blow that Akane gave him before her disappearance, Jin mutters curses about her under his breath.

He didn't talk much crap about her for too long though, because he soon feels a deep and powerful energy flow inside of him, and he remembers touching Akane's chest and feeling her power transferring to him.

_Guess I still have something to thank that wench for then._

Jin lays back down on the mattress and starts breathing in and out slowly. You would think that he would get up, break down the door, and run home free, but Jin knows better than that. All the soldiers and NANCY robots that were once under his command (and there are _many_) would come at him at once, and while Jin could just gladly sweep them all out of his way, he knows that it was a waste of energy. He may have someone elses power, but he is very considerate of others, especially when they have helped him at a time of need.

Jin lies there, quietly, still as a statue, waiting for the right moment to strike. He always struck when the enemy was at their weakest, and in this case, the operation that was once his is now his enemy.

* * *

Two hours later, more than half of the soldiers in the Zaibatsu return from a long and tiring mission that they were sent to two weeks earlier in Cairo. The soldiers are tired and worn out, and the NANCY's used had to be repaired, and only two NANCYs out of all of them are ready for use.

Two of the exhausted soldiers walk to Jin chamber, along with a small, frail, orange- haired woman who is carrying Jin's food along a pushcart tray. This is the woman's first time serving the former leader of the Zaibatsu, and from the rumors she's heard about him, the last thing she can do is be calm around this man.

The soldiers punch in the lock code to Jin's door, and lead the young woman inside of the chamber. There, they find Jin laying flat on his back, his hands laying on his chest, and his eyes closed. The woman walks over to one side of his bed and removes the lid over the tray, revealing a simple meal of rice and pork.

"Um...Mr. Kazama...your lunch is here…" she says timidly. Jin makes no movement all. He doesn't even opens his eyes.

"M-Mr Kazama…?"

The soldiers notice this, and so they walk to where to motionless man lay. One of them look him over, and taps Jin on the cheek. After calling his name and shaking him several times, they give up.

"Is he dead?" the now scared woman asks.

"Impossible", said one of the soldiers. "He's just probably just in another coma. The doctor said he may have appeared to suffer from serious trauma to parts of his brain, but he wasn't quite sure…"

"Well it doesn't matter now. We need to take him back to the lab so that he can be checked on. If this is serious, then it can't be ignored."

As soon as the soldier grabs Jin's right arm, Jin's eyes fly wide open, and the young woman notices as it's glowing red. He strikes the soldier hard the stomach with his left fist, currents of electricity bursting out with it. The soldier doubles over and lands face first onto the floor. The other soldier takes out a metal rod and charges after the demonic man.

The young woman shrieks and throws herself into a corner. She whimpers, scared for her own life. What if Jin kills her too?

Jin takes the rod out of the soldier's hand and swings so hard at his face that the helmet he was wearing cracks, and shards of glass punctures his face. The soldier falls down in defeat, and lies on the floor with the other, both motionless. Jin at the both of them and tries to catch his breath. He hears a small whimper from the corner, making him turn around to see where the noise came from. There, he comes face-to-face with the frail servant girl. Her face is stained with soaking tears. All of a sudden, Jin's eyes go back to the golden hazel hue they once were. He walks up to the scared woman, and helps her to her feet. He can feel her shaking violently underneath his touch. The woman looks up at him with so much fear, it almost scares Jin himself. He had never come face-to-face with someone so scared of him before, until now.

"A-are y-y-you going to k-kill me…?" she whispers.

"No", Jin says in a sympathetic tone. "I have no reason to harm you. You are only here to do your job. However, it would be best for you to leave this place. Now."

The last word almost sounds so demanding that the young woman jumps. Jin releases her from his grip, and at first she backs away from him slowly, then she bolts out of the room, not even looking back.

Done with the soft moment, Jin's expression turns more serious, and he charges right out of his luxurious prison, the prison he's spent too long in. As soon as he turns the corner, he spots another group of soldiers, and walks up towards them. One of the soldiers see him and starts to panic.

"W-what is he doing out of his chamber?!"

The group of soldiers run right towards their long held captive and immediately attack, but their efforts to hold him down are useless. Jin's techniques are well known to everyone within the building, but the still make an attempt to try and tackle him down. I say attempt because Jin is not even breaking a single drop of sweat as he swats the soldiers away like flies. Left to right the soldiers are being thrown to walls, while their defeater is in a wild fury, enlightened from the wish to escape. Even the only two NANCY's that they send out on him are useless. They break down like delicate glass beneath his fists. His eyes are blaring a fiery red, and a trail of electricity surges through him as he goes by, shocking anyone who dares to come close enough to it.

As he makes it to a large glass window, he hears a rage of footsteps running up towards him. He turns around and sees a whole army coming up and around him. They all hold up their guns and wait.

Jin can feel every single heart beating in the area. They're all beating in fast paces, and it's almost like a song that Jin can dance to. He smirks, knowing that they're all filled with so much fear. That fear ignites so much power within him that for a moment, he feels more powerful than the ones that created him.

"Mr. Kazama! We need you to stand down now!"

Jin looks at the soldier who just said that and smiles at him.

"You know", he says cracking his knuckles "I've been caught up inside this shithole for so long, I don't think I want to stand down. I think I want to leave. In fact, that's exactly what I'll do."  
In an instant, a massive wave of electricity bursts right out of him, and moves around everywhere. Jin brings his fist down to ground, and the ground starts to move in waves, knocking all of the soldiers down, and breaking the window in the process, letting the glass shatter everywhere. Some of the soldiers try to shoot him down, but the bullets just bounce the other way.

Jin steps onto the ledge of the window and prepares to jump antil he hears a familiar voice call after him.

"Jin!"

Jin turns around to face the last the last person he will ever see from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Nina. At this moment he ponders a little about how she will fare when he's gone, but from being at her side for such a long time, he knows she'll do just fine. Maybe she'll help to heal what Jin has injured; the world.

"Don't try to stop me," he says, his eyes still red.

"No, that's not what I came for. I'm here to tell you to not do anything stupid, asshole. Just be careful."her voice isn't serious, just as careless as always.

Jin smirks and his big dark wings sprout out from behind him. He takes off without looking back.

One of the wounded soldiers come to his new boss's side, trying to catch his breath.

"Your orders...miss Williams?"

"Leave him be," is all she says, walking away, leaving the the soldier dumbfounded.

"B-but miss Williams, he's-"

"He's nothing more than a caged bird who wanted to get free, and now he is, so let him fly. Besides, I think I know what he's doing. If he didn't he wouldn't have given me the privilege of becoming the new CEO of the Zaibatsu, now would he? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my office. You guys clean this damn place up."

She walks over the rubble and wounded soldiers like she didn't know the storm just raged a moment ago within this very building, and makes her way to claim her throne of the Zaibatsu.

* * *

Jin flies for a long while until he makes it to a beach. It doesn't even look like any other beach. Its sand is so white, It's almost like snow. The waters in the shore look so calm, it's almost surreal. The calmness comes to him so intimately, that he loses his strength and falls near the shore. He breathes deeply, taking in the tranquilent aura around him. His eyes are halfway open, and he's close to losing consciousness, until he sees a figure walking towards him in a white cloak. The figure is so bright, Jin almost thinks it is an angel. Maybe it is.

"Mother…"

"No."

"An angel…?"

The figure makes a soft laugh. _Her_ voice is so intimately familiar... but he doesn't remember where it came from.

"Not exactly", she says. "but I am here to help you, so please, live for _me_."

She starts to hum an unknown lullaby, sending Jin off into a deep slumber. His head is only filled with the sound of her sweet voice….

_**That's it for this chapter! Tune in to see where Jin wakes up next. LOL isn't it funny how I manage to make Jin wake up somewhere all the time? Till then My little grasshoppers!**_


	5. Newcoming Days, Arousing Nights

_**Welcome back my little grasshoppers! Finally, Jin escapes the Mishima Zaibatsu and takes refuge in a new mysterious place. Let's see how he fares within his new setting...and who he fares with. **_

**Newcoming Days, Arousing Nights**

_Darkness. All darkness. Only Darkness. _

_And Jin was surrounded by every bit of it. He could feel the sickening ooze of it crawl past his neck, his toes, and even his fingertips. He was about to let himself drown in all of it. He felt no hope. He felt no light. No love._

_Just Darkness._

_Then, he heard it. It was low at first. Then, it grew louder, until it was the only thing that could fill his head. It was pleasant, intoxicating._

_So damn perfect._

_**Ne tamen nihi*...**_

'_Oh, my God', he thought.'That voice. That voice, that voice, that voice.'_

_**Tibit...incipit vita***_

_The voice stopped singing, after it heard Jin utter a low groan of satisfaction._

_**You like this don't you? My voice...is it pleasing to you?**_

_Jin couldn't help himself. The voice was so, enticing. So...intimate. So intimate it aroused him._

"_Yes..."_

_The voice chuckled softly, not knowing that it only excited Jin more with lust, something he hadn't felt in a long time. _

_**Open your eyes. Look at me. **_

_Jin does as he is told, and when he does, he no longer sees himself surrounded by darkness. Instead, he sees himself embraced in the light. At this rate, with all the other dreams and stuff he's been through, he expected to find himself in another place or setting, but it's just light._

_However, he doesn't see_ _**her**__._

"_Where are you?"_

_**I'm here. This is all **_**me**_**.**_

_Confused, Jin asks "What do you mean?"_

_**I am the light. I am what saved you. You were being swallowed into darkness, so I pulled you out.**_

"_But why save me? After all I've done, why save me?"_

_For a moment it was silent, but then it spoke once more._

_**I saved you because I had to. But mostly, because I wanted to. I need you.**_

_A soft feel came past Jin's cheek, and he shuddered from the soft touch. He knew she meant to do it on purpose, and yet for some reason, the Devil Gene inside of him had seemed to react to it. _

"_Will I ever see you again?" he asked._

_**Of course you will...my love.**_

_Love? Who was she to call her his love?_

_**It is time for the both of us to depart now. You must go back to your world, and it is not here.**_

_Leave? Why? Why couldn't he have stayed?_

"_Wait...will I ever see you again?"_

_**One.**_

"_Please, will I? I want to. I need to!" Jin yelled out desperately into the light._

_**Two.**_

"_Please…"_

_**You will see me again. Trust me on this.**_

"_But-"_

_**Three.**_

_At that moment, Jin was sucked back into the darkness, and every bit of light that was before him was gone. _

* * *

Jin opens his eyes, and this time, he isn't inside of the light again. Not the soothing light he wants to see. This is just blinding sunlight. He shields his eyes from the bright rays of the sun as he lifts himself out of bed, but then he flinches. He didn't remember lying in one after his escape from the Mishima Zaibatsu.

The last place he was was on a white sandy beach….

This..this didn't make sense to him at all.

But then, he does remember seeing a white figure approach him before him before he lost consciousness. Could it have been..._her?_

Jin needed to know. She might have been the one to have brought him here. Where he is though, he needs to know first.

The room is a sight to truly behold though. Unlike the silky black sheets that he was used to, he is surrounded with creamy beige satin on a queen-sized bed. The feel of it is like soft feathers. The floor is made of the finest marble, and emerald green drapes hang on the the large double doors to the balcony that is slightly open, letting in the sunlight, and a smooth breeze that gives the room a cool and calm feeling.

Jin never felt at home like this, but he knows that this isn't home. He knows that he needs to stay clear. Slowly and steadily he steps out of the bed and looks around, until he hears someone turn the knob to his door. He immediately goes into his fighting stance, bracing himself for anything, then the door opens. Out comes a girl with short, dark purple colored hair with raspberry highlights. For some reason, Jin feels that she has that same childish appeal as Xiaoyu, his longtime friend.

The girl flashes a huge smile and giggles loudly. Jin is confused.

"Well, whaddya know! The stud's alive!"

Jin relaxes his pose and stares at the girl. She notices how confused he is, so she takes his hands in hers and jumps up and down.

'Yes. She's definitely like Xiao.'

"OMGOMGOMG! It's really you! Gosh, you really had us worried ya know."

"Wait a moment. Who's _us_?" Jin asks, puzzled.

The overly energetic girl stops bouncing and gives him a very troubled look. Then, out of the blue, she starts to laugh aloud.

"Oh wooow, you really don't know? 'Us' as in your people silly!"

Jin is still not fazed. Other than the girl seeing Jin realizing that everything makes sense, she sees that Jin is still in disbelief. He releases his hands from hers and slumps back down on the foot of the bed.

"I...I didn't know there was more like me out there…"

Finding no other way to soothe this troubled man, the girl decides to change the subject.

"I think we started off with the wrong subject. Let's start this over," she says, extending her hand out to Jin.

"Name's Mio. Nice to meet ya."

Jin hesitates before taking her hand. "Ji-"

"Oh, I already know who you are. We all do! You didn't think Akane would help you if she didn't know who you were?"  
Upon hearing the name of his saviour, his face lights up. "Wait. You know Akane?"

"Uh, duh. She's my sister."

Jin is in complete shock. Akane never mentioned that she had _two_ sisters!

Jin is ready to ask about her when a tall handsome orange-haired man who looks just a bit younger than Jin's age as he, enters the room.

"Mio, babe! what's taking so long? The other's want to see him."

Seeing Jin awake, the young man turns to him and bows slightly.

"Pleased to finally meet you Jin. The name's Hotaru. It's an honor to be in your presence."

The now perplexed Jin Kazama sits and looks at the duo. He notices how wonderful of a match they make, not just by appearance, but the appeal they bring on each other. He watches with narrowed eyes as Mio starts to pick at Hotaru's hair.

Deciding to end this little observative moment, Jin asks, "Where's Akane? I have something I need to give to her."

He receives two confused looks, and he starts to wonder what he said wrong.

"Well...Hotaru just went up to see how she was faring after ya sorta took her power and…" Mio says trailing off.

"And what?" Jin says. Then all of a sudden, he hears the faint sound of a scream.

A girl's scream.

A scream that sounds almost like...pain.

"It sounds like someone's getting hurt!" Jin says, now alarmed.

"Wait! I wouldn't- "Hotaru starts to say, but Jin is already out of the room. He sprints into the hallway, and stops dead in his footsteps. There's too many damn doors to see where the scream was coming from! Everywhere he turns, there's a door in his face. Jin is ready to just pick one of them until he hears the scream once more, and it sounds more closer than before. Jin runs to where the screams are, as they get louder and continuous. At this point, he can also hear the sound of a man grunting and groaning.

Was the girl getting raped?!

Jin comes to a door he's sure the sound is coming from, and presses his ear against it. He can hear the screams more better now, and it still sounds like someone's in pain. Going into stance, he kicks the door open with a huge force. As he runs inside the room, he stops abruptly at the surprise he comes to.

The screaming girl is Akane, and she _wasn't_ screaming in pain.

She's screaming in _ecstasy_.

She's sitting on a large bed, straddled on a guys lap, and there are no covers over either of them, so Jin is revealed every..._unwilling_ detail. Akane stops and turns to the intrusion of her raw lovemaking with glowing red eyes. The man under her leans to the side to see who it is as well, his eyes glowing purple.

"Dammit, can't you see we're fucking _busy_?!" the man says, eventually pissed off.

"I think he can," Akane says in her deep, dark voice. Jin apparently has crossed the line.

Jin turns the other way and tries to erase the image he just witnessed as Akane gets up and grabs a robe off the floor.

"I hope you know you came in at a _very_ bad time, Jin," she says putting while putting the robe on. "I was just about to get ready to-"

"_Too_ much information," Jin says, already knowing she was going to say "come". "Besides, I heard a girl screaming, so I came to see if she was okay. Apparently, my inferences were _completely_ wrong."

"Well if you heard me screaming, you should've known I was gettin' it on, jackass!"

Jin turns back to her, his face a light blush of red.

"Really? It sounded more like you were getting raped!"

The red glow leaves Akane's eyes, and she looks at Jin with hurt washed all over her face.

"Gosh, do I really sound like that?" She says in a half-hurt, half-defensive tone.

"Um, yes."

"_**Great**_." Her face turns back to its dark expression. "That means Tarou did exactly what I wanted him to do."

"And that was..?" Jin asked nervously.

"For him to make me scream in pure, _torturing_ ecstasy."

Not wanting to stay on this subject any longer, Jin says, "I also came to give you your power back."

"Oh, splendid." Akane starts advancing towards Jin, and Jin stays where he is, bracing himself.

"Do I have to touch your chest again?"

Akane remembers the time she gave him her energy, and shakes her head.

"Nope. I have something better in mind."

Her hand covers Jin's forehead, and soon electricity sprouts from Jin's head to Akane's arm. That breathtaking blow he felt before comes to him once again, and soon he finds himself back on the floor...again. Akane stumbles again, but Tarou rushes to catch her.

"I feel much better now," she says with a sigh of relief. Her power feels the same way it did before she gave it to Jin. "Glad to know I had put it in the right hands."

* * *

After Jin settles down and Akane and Tarou make themselves presentable, the three walk down a large set of stairs made of white marble. As they descend, Jin takes in the look of the entire place. It's not the size of a mansion, that he can see, but It,s large enough to beat a normal house. Crystal chandeliers hang from the ceilings, the sizes ranging from big to small, but they appear dim compared to the sunlight . A large window is set in the front of the living room area, giving Jin the full view of large forest outside. Just seeing it brings a smile to his face, and his eyes start to water a little.

When they make it downstairs, Jin sees a large group of people chatting in the living room. He doesn't recognize any of their faces, so being in this setting makes him a little uncomfortable.

Akane nudges his shoulder and whispers to him,"These are your people. They're like you and me." She motions him to walk further towards the crowd, and after a few seconds one of the women in the crowd catches him in her eye. She gasps loudly, putting her hand over her heart, catching everyone else's attention in the room. She quickly drops down to her knees and bows at his feet.

"By the goddess, it is truly you! Oh, my lord, we have truly waited for so long!"

Everyone else takes in their newfound lord, and soon they start to bow as well.

"Oh, my lord, is there anything you need us to do?" asks the woman.

Jin hears Akane chuckle behind his back, and a half-angry look comes across his face.

Walking into the crowd, he lifts the woman up to her feet and says,"You can all start by standing up. I don't need anyone to bow at my feet!"

Everyone slowly starts to get up, confused looks spreading all over their faces. It is the custom to bow to the leader of the Devil Gene, but it's not like Jin could still understand that.

"Listen," he says. "I am grateful for being saved by you all, but don't treat me as if I'm the savior of you all. I am no different from any of you."

"Oh, but you are indeed," says a deep masculine voice from the crowd.

Jin looks to see who has said that, and a man who suddenly seems like a light in the crowd walks up to him. His complexion is pale, yet soft and peach-like. His eyes shine like crimson silver, while his hair is platinum white, tied into a neat braid running down his back. He wears a white dress shirt and white slacks. He looks like the perfect angel.

He seems to bring a deep attraction to all the ladies in the crowd, because some even sigh as he passes by. Jin almost gasps, and not because of the man's handsomeness.

He had the spitting image of someone he's seen before…

The man extends his hand to Jin and says, "I am pleased to see you again, brother. I am Naoki."

Jin shakes his hand, still looking into his eyes and says, "Brother? I don-"  
Naoki stops him. "I know. We are not related at all. However, because of our long _history_ together, you have always been like a brother to me. And while I understand the condition that you're in now, much to my my dear sister's understanding after helping you prepare for your escape, I am deeply sure that you will see everything as it had been before you left, and at your arrival."

Jin turns to Akane, perplexed. "You, Mio, and Naoki are all...related?"

"Technically yes," she says casually, "but you're still forgetting one other sibling."

That's right. Akane did mention before that _she_ was her sister…

Now bringing their missing sibling to the subject, Jin is ready to ask a busload of questions.

"Where is she?"

Naoki understands Jin's question, but he will not make their conversation about her public to anyone, although everyone knows what happened to her after Jin's _extended_ years in soulful sleep had been brought upon her.

Naoki gestures Jin out of the living room, and leads him to a balcony covered with chrysanthemum flowers. He then closes the doors behind them to conceal their spoken words from the spectating crowd inside.

"How does everyone in there know me?".

"Like you, they all conceal the Devil Gene. You must've known now that you are not the only one remaining. They've all lived at the same time you did, and even died like you did. They even had past lives like you did. However, it takes less time for them to come back to life simply because even though the Devil Gene is constant in its regeneration cycle, The supreme being of it must go through a process. You, Jin, hold the true power of the Devil Gene, and had it not been for those extra ninety-nine hundred years, you would have been ready to take your place back on your throne. But, may have been something that has altered those possibilities. It's unusual to go through something like that. None of your past lives had gone through that type of thing before…"

"And...your sister...the other one...what did she do when she came back into the world?" Jin asks, afraid to know the answer.

Naoki picks off a chrysanthemum from the railing and looks off into the distance. "When she came back, she immediately started searching for you. When she didn't find a single trace of you, she froze herself inside a crystal bed and waited for another hundred years. After that, you were still nowhere to be found. She searched, and searched, we all searched for you."

Jin can't bear to hear the rest. He knows that he shouldn't have had her wait like that, but what happened, didn't even seem like it was entirely his own doing.

"Can I see her? I...I could at least go to her and apologize." He says suddenly.

Naoki can sense the urge and need in Jin's voice. "And apologize you will. However, that will have to wait."

"Wait? Why?"

"She's not here. This is her home, but she is back at the last place…"

Naoki trails off as if he's too uncomfortable in finishing the sentence. Jin is staring at him, too impatient for him to just stop his sentence. He is now to the point where he is desperate in finding this woman.

"She is back at the last place you and her were together before...you know."

Jin knows he's tired of waiting to be in her presence. However, he didn't want to show it, knowing that it might somehow rouse the Devil Gene inside of him to do something out of desperation.

"Don't worry," Naoki says. "You'll be able to see her tomorrow. She decided to throw a ball in the honor of your return. There is where you can have your word with her."

He walks up to Jin and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you're feeling right now, but you must not let your desire to see her so badly cloud you from your true intentions. You will be by her side again. and everything that you have forgotten will come back to you once more."

Jin looks at Naoki with a look of worry.  
"You're her brother. Don't you feel a little uncomfortable about all of this? I mean, me trying to have your sister-"

"Trust me, there have been worse things that you two have done together that even I had to witness and put up with. However, It's not my duty to change fate."

Naoki and Jin exchange smiles with each other, glad that Jin's moment of worry if over for the moment.

"Now," says Naoki, stretching his arms,"why don't you go and get some rest? You may need all your strength tomorrow to handle her. All those years of waiting are surely going to come to you then."

Jin heads back to the door, and goes inside. For a moment he looks back at Naoki, who is looking out at the sunset, and then he sees a vision, almost as if his eyes are playing tricks on him. Naoki looking out at the same sunset, yet this time he's wearing a shining silver armor that reflect the hues of the sunset. His long white hair is free, flowing in the breeze. Jin closes his eyes and counts to three in his head. When he opens them back again, Naoki is the same as we was before; same white outfit, same braided hairdo. Jin walks back into the house, trying to ignore the glitch in his eyes.

* * *

The softness of the sheets and the warmth of the room is beyond pleasing to Jin, but it is not enough to bring him to sleep. He can't rid the anxiety building inside of his chest. What if _she_ doesn't recognize him? It's been so many years, so what if it's too late? What if all of this is a scheme? What if none of this is real?

What if _she_ isn't real?

Ah...so many thoughts. He can't even function right…

Then, he hears her. So close, as if she's in his ear, cooing...whispering…

Mesmerizing…

_**Jin…**_

'_No, no don't do this...not now…'_

_**Mmm...Jin...please…**_

Her voice is a pleading and moanful whisper. It feels so real...so close…

_**Jin...take me…**_

'_I can't...I…'_

_**Take me…**_

"Stop…" Jin sighs. The heat inside of him has risen to an extreme now. The sweet seductive sounds of her voice is entirely unbearable. sweat starts to build up on his forehead as well as his bare chest.

Jin exhales heavily as he slithers his hand down to the hem of his gray pajama pants. He can still hear her voice calling and begging for him over, and over, and over…

_**Jin…please…**_

Jin dips his hand inside his pants and underwear and feels his hardened erection. He gasps lightly at how hard it's gotten. However, he is losing the urge to do not do anything about it. He can't shake off this growing feeling of this torturing ecstasy.

_**More…**_

Jin pulls down his pants below his erection so that he can get a better grip of it, and slowly he start to stroke. His hips immediately buck up to the pleasure, and soon enough, he's drowned in it. He strokes again, and again, and again, and everytime he does, he can hear her voice in his head, gasping and moaning softly.

Is she feeling this as well?

The strokes start to get faster, and Jin starts to perspire, the beads of sweat on his forehead shining like lust made crystals from the moonlight. His eyes are shut tightly, trying to control himself, but it's no use. It doesn't even feel like It's his own body doing this. Whatever she's doing is not arousing him, but the devil within him. And whatever it's feeling, he's feeling.

Jin builds up his speed, as he feels himself ready to come. All he can see in his head is white. All thoughts are impossible to track. Her voice is still fresh in his head, but at this point, she's moaning louder and louder, and Jin doubts that _she'll_ stop unless he did something about it.

'_Please...stop this…'_

_**No...I can't...ah…**_

Jin gasps. How is she responding like this? What is going on in her mind? In her body?

His attempt to respond back fails. He comes all over himself, his back arching as far as it can go. His seed spills over his stomach as he tries to catch himself, and his breath. The white leaves his eyes, and finally he can see more clearly again.

However, the sweet voice he heard earlier is now gone.

Jin sighs, grabs a shirt from the floor, and white off his hand and stomach, removing the evidence of the torturing lust that _her_ sweet voice brought upon him. Sleep finally starts to come to him, and soon he no longer has the strength to even keep his eyelids open.

_You are real…_

* * *

_**Weeeeelllll! That's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Prepare yourselves next chapter to see the mysterious lover once more. No more hiding! Till next time, my little grasshoppers!**_

_**Ne tamen nihi-Don't leave me just yet**_

**_Tibit...incipit vita*-Life has just begun for you…_**


	6. Out of the Light and Into My Arms

_**Welcome back my little grasshoppers! ( If you're wondering why I call you guys that, just ask) Finally, no more hiding hiding for this mysterious woman! Finally, Jin will stop losing his mind! Finally, he will stop asking so many damn questions! (Or will he? lol) Now go, enjoy!**_

**Out of the Light and Into My Arms**

It's well into the afternoon when Jin wakes up, which is unusual for him. He's always up and going in the morning, but now, he's just...slacking.

Guess that's what it feels like to be _unemployed._

Jin gets out of the bed, and looks at the alarm clock, and it says 4:30.

_Have I been asleep that long?!_

He turns to the open curtains, and notices the sun is still shining bright with the sunlight shining right in his face. He stomps over to the window and shuts the curtains together, frustration building up inside.

'I've had enough light for one damn day.'

Jin runs his hand past his hair, and then remnants of what had occurred last night show in his mind. The same hand that he just ran into his hair was the same hand that he used in his self pleasuring moment within the dark.

He sighs heavily and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't notice it at first, but even the bathroom is entirely made of marble, including the shower.

Jin turns the nozzle in the shower all the way to cold. He's used to taking cold showers at times, but now, Jin feels if this is really needed.

Jin leans facing the wall with his arms crossed over his head, letting the cold icy feeling water drizzle down his back, but even all the cold water in the world couldn't get rid of the growing heat and anxiety that is already fuming through the troubled man. It does however give him a chance to be with his thoughts. The only thing he can think about though is the sweet voice that's robbed him of sleep, pleasure, and his sane composure. He can't remember her at all, but this feeling...to Jin, it feels like he's known her forever. For some reason, all he wants to do is just have her locked within his own embrace.

So lost he is in his thoughts, he didn't hear someone calling him from inside the bedroom.

"Jin...my lord...are you there?"

Jin is ready to tell her to go away, but he didn't want to be rude. He turns the nozzle off, wraps a black towel against his waist and heads to the bedroom. When he gets there, he comes face-to-face with yet another attractive female. He expected her to gasp and fall hard for him like all the other ladies did before, but this woman didn't. She stands there, smiling calmly with a set of clothes in her arm. Her hair is mahogany colored with tight curls falling to the nape of her neck, and her fair skinned-body is quite in shape. her proportions are right in every angle.

'My', Jin thinks. 'Is everyone here this attractive?'

"My apologies. I shouldn't have came in like this. But I knocked and no one answered, so I just came in. You should really lock your door next time. You might've been doing God-knows-what in here", she says jokingly, that last part she says with a playful smirk. Jin looks away nervously; he knows exactly what she meant. The woman's cheeks go red a little realizing the look on Jin's face.

"Oh my!" she says placing her hand over her mouth, failing to conceal her laugh. Soon she's bursting out with laughter. Jin looks at her, his own cheeks filling with a crimson hue of embarrassment.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asks, apparently now irritated.

"Why, don't get angry!" she says, bringing her laughs down to a minimum. "Besides, you're not the _only_ one here known to do that before. This may sound a little weird," she says coming closer to him, bringing her voice to a whisper, "but _that's_ what you can call _normal_ here."

"So you mean...even you…"

"Yeah," she says smiling and blushing simultaneously."I guess Naoki brings that type of effect on me."

Upon hearing 'Naoki' and 'effect' the same sentence, Jin realises what this woman means.

"You're Naoki's girl?"

"Well, his wife to be more exact. We already have a son. However, I don't want you to be calling me 'Naoki's wife' every time you see me." She hands him the clothes that were carefully folded in her arms.

"My name is Hana. And I already know, you probably don't remember me either. You know, you really have been the talk of this entire house."

Jin already knows. He knows he's not the type of man the people would expect to see this way. He knows they expected a man who was already ready to expect the throne of the Devil Gene. If he is able to believe all of this, then he would probably ask what took him so long that made him forget everything that had come to pass in his life.

In an effort to try and change the subject, Jin looks down at the set of clothes hanna gave to him.

"What is this for?"

"Oh this? This is your attire for the masquerade tonight, made by some of our best tailors in the area. I think you'll find it much to your taste. Everyone both Devil and Angel Gene alike will be at the party by seven, and they _will _be expecting you of course, so you'd best suit up."

Jin looks off, remembering what Nina had said that day when he woke up in the Mishima Zaibatsu lab three months ago:

_If it were me, I'd say he's still out there._

His fists start to clench tightly with anger. Is there a possible chance that Kazuya could make it to the ball as well and ruin everything like before?

"I'll leave you now," Hana says somehow knocking Jin out of his angering trance. As she closes the door behind her she looks back and gives him a heart warming smile.

"I know _she's_ gonna be happy to see you again." she replies, closing the door.

Just thinking about the way _she_ would embrace him brings a smile to his face. His attention now being brought back to the clothes, Jin gently unfolds the outfit. Hana was right; the outfit is indeed to his taste. He lays the outfit on the bed to get a better look at it. There's a black dress shirt made of satin, and matching black pants, both having a gray outlining of the Devil's mark. In the middle of the shirt, Jin notices a shining red ruby as a button. He runs his finger over it, feeling its softness. To his surprise, it feels much warmer that the rest of the shirt. It will be known to him later that that button has a significant quality to his outfit. He slips his dark attire on, and is pleased with how comfortable the outfit feels. He checks himself in the mirror and notices how good he feels. Is it the outfit that gives him such confidence?

His gaze soon meets his spiky jet black hair, and soon a look of disgust spreads across his face. He is to the point of wanting to rid this hairstyle…and that's exactly what he plans to do. He feels the need to rid himself of this relic that reminds him so much of his father and the fathers before him. He had to let go of the past entirely. At this moment, he hears yet another knock on the door.

"Come in", he calls out, and in comes Naoki and Mio. Naoki is wearing a silver suit jacket with white slacks. His hair is loosely tied back in a ponytail, letting some of the strands fall on the sides of his face, framing him perfectly. Mio is wearing a short purple dress sequined with crimson rhinestones. Only one strap hangs to her shoulder. She struts in with one inch heels, making her look entirely older than what she really looks like.

"Oh wow!" she exclaims cheerfully. "You look amazing!" She runs over to him and checks out his outfit as if she's making sure everything's in place.

"Good to see I didn't make any mistakes. It fits you perfectly!"

"So you made this, huh?" Jin inquires of her, lifting his left eyebrow.

"Yeah. She's the head of our tailoring department down the way from here, but Mio decided to have the honors of making your suit for this _special_ night." Naoki chimes in, smiling at his little sister.

"Do you think you can do one more thing for me Mio?" he asks.

"All depends on what is needed."

He turns to her and gives her a serious look. "Give me a new hairstyle. Cut it, brush it down, I don't care what you do with it."

"Whoa dude, hold it." Mio says holding her hands up in defense. You're asking the wrong sister to do that for you. If you really want something done with that," she says pointing to his hair, "You're gonna need Akane to do that for ya. Matter of fact, stay right here. I'm gonna go and get her." With that, she jogs out of the room.

Naoki stands next to Jin in the mirror and places a hand on his shoulder. He has a concerned look on his face.

"Just may I ask, why the sudden change of hairstyle? Is this for-"

"I'm not doing it for her," Jin says interrupting him. "I'm doing it for me." His voice is clear with a little edge to it, catching Naoki by surprise.

"Why, isn't someone feeling a little...how should I put it...edgy."

"It's not that I'm edgy. I just feel as though there's something from my past that I still need to let go of."

Naoki has the power of telepathy, just like his sister, but at this moment, he feels that it is unnecessary to try and read what he's really thinking, because it's written all over him.

Jin is trying to make a fresh start.

Mio rushes back in the room dragging Akane behind her with nothing on but a red halter top and black leggings.

"Akane? I thought you'd be ready by now? We only have another hour and a half left."

"Well I was getting ready," says the now exhausted and irritated Akane, "Until this one snatched me up and out of my damn room," she replies, snatching her arm away from Mio. "And what the hell do you want _now_?" She replies to Jin.

"I just need a haircut," he simply states to her.

"That's it? Why?" the only answer she gets is a half worried, half scornful look from Naoki. It only takes 5 seconds to understand why he gave her that look.

"Fine, _but_ we're gonna do this _my_ way, so any look I give to you, you _will _accept, on account of having Mio dragging me up here. Understood?

Jin nods in response, and he watches as a darkness oozes out of Akane's palm. The darkness forms into the shape of a pair of pair of scissors.  
"Now, let's get this over with." Naoki and Mio watch with scared looks on their faces as their older sister steps closer to Jin as if she's about to kill him with the darkness-formed scissors.

* * *

The midnight blue sky looks inviting, as it is kissed with the light of a full moon, the stars as its inhabitants. A white limo makes its way into the driveway of a large palace. As old as it is from the number of years it's been standing, it still looks as new as ever. The pale stone walls stand tall and strong, giving no sign that it may collapse. It's surrounded by the whitest of roses, roses so white that they're almost blinding to the eye.

Jin, Naoki, Akane, and Mio step out of the limo. Everyone has a partner to pair with for the night, except for Jin.

But he won't be alone for long.

He stops and looks at the palace for quite some time, almost as if he's trying to come back to memory of being there. He runs his hand through his fresh new haircut, a short and smooth, yet spiky updo that really brings out his features and inner ferocity. He then follows the rest of the group until they come to the large opening of the place. Jin looks around and notices that there are only a few cars and limos in the driveway.

"We've already received word that everyone is already here." says Naoki.

"There seems to be very few vehicles to clarify that," says Jin.

"That's because most of the guests flew here," Hotaru says in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. The group steps inside of the place, and Jin is greeted by memories of his other pasts. He immediately feels comfortable in this place because for some reason...he feels like...he's been here before…

The entire place looks dark, with black drapes hanging down from the ceiling, gray angel statues look around with sadness, and black candles are everywhere, shining with little white fire on each.

'Yes. This is definitely me.' Jin says in his head.

"This way," Mio says leading him to a large set of shiny black carved doors. He watches as everyone else puts their masks on, but he doesn't. There is no time for hiding anymore for him. If, he's going to show himself to _her_, then why reveal when it's already there and present? Something in Jin brings up his confidence even more than before, and he's ready for anything. The doors are pushed open, and he is greeted by the melodic tune of violins and the chatter of people. The enormous ballroom is dim and dark with the glow of candlelight, but no one seems to care.

Jin is the last to walk inside, and is taken by surprise as he feels himself starting to heat up. He looks down and notices that the red ruby button on his shirt starts to shine with a red flame. It trails through the gray outlines of his entire outfit, and soon he is completely on fire, literally, but is doesn't burn him at all. He walks in with such a demeanor and presence that is takes in everyone at once. They all stare in awe as they watch their demonic prince walk inside the room.

"Brothers and sisters," Naoki says aloud to everyone. "your ruler has returned."

Everyone whispers in approval, and then bows before him, and this time, Jin did not stop them. At this moment, he really did feel like the supreme ruler he was supposed to be.

Violins start to play, and soon everyone falls into it's sweet tune. Everyone grabs their partners and start to dance in a slow, seductive trance. The flaming Jin peers through the crowd. He can see Naoki twirling Hana around. He can see Akane in her long fiery red dress with a slit on the side, holding on close to Tarou, and at this point, Jin is finally able to get a good look at the man. He looks very strong indeed, his complexion appearing even darker than it really is under the dim lights. He grips Akane tight, and brings her in for a strong and powerful kiss.

Jin sees everyone engaged in this sultry mood, except for himself. He can't see the one reason that he ever showed up in the first place, and starts to lose hope and meaning.

All of a sudden, a voice can be heard above the violins. That voice...I has to be…

Everyone stops dancing and immediately bow at the angle where the voice is coming from. Jin can't see at all where it's coming from, but the sound gave him pleasure than that of the violins. Then, out of the darkness of the light, he sees a white flame. Over time, it gets closer, and closer, and closer, until Jin can see a feminine figure within the flames.

Finally, _she_ comes out of the light to be into his arms.

As she walks up to him, the heat within Jin comes to an extreme, and it isn't from the flames. It's the increasing desire already starting to eat away at him. Just the very sight of her, especially while she's so close to him, is enough to bring tears to his eyes.

She's the most incredible sight that ever stood before him. Her pale skin is smooth, and her platinum white hair is slick, running straight down her back. Her eyes moon colored eyes look deep into his golden ones as she walks up to him. Her full pink lips look so delicious to Jin that he can't help but bite his own.

As she sings and walks to him at the same time, she starts to unbutton the long black robe she's wearing, and lets it fall to the ground. Jin holds his breath as he takes in the rest of her. Her luscious looking breasts and long slender legs are to die for. The only thing she's wearing is dark gray lace, and black lace heels, which truly brings out her beautiful curves.

Now they stand face to face with each other, both taking in all of each other. Instinctively, Jin reaches his hand out to his angel, and she takes it. An immediate shock of ecstasy goes through the both of them, making the angel smile. With all of Jin's heart, he just wants nothing than to take those lips and kiss them forever.

Coming closer to each other, the woman brings her lips to Jin's ear, and he shivers upon feeling her close contact.

"Nobis...incipit vita," she cooes softly into his ear. He gulps and takes her gently by the waist.

"I've been waiting forever for you, Jin. For me, please, say my name. Let me know that in a way, a part of you still remembers what we've shared together."

Jin is still and unmoving, thinking for a moment. And then, there's only one thing he can say to her. One thing he can inquire to her that in a way he does remember. He brings his lips to her ear, making her jump a little, and says one word. The word that shocks everyone to surprise and relief all at the same time.

"Naomi."

* * *

_**And there you have it folks! Took a lot of work and time to think this one through. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Comments are a go as well, and tune in for the next chapter! Till then my little grasshoppers! **_


	7. Melancholy of My Memory

_**Welcome back my little grasshoppers! Sorry it's been a while. I had a little trouble on setting this chapter up, but I've overcame, and this is my final result. Romance is definitely guaranteed in this chapter, with a slight lemon depending on how it's taken. Otherwise, enjoy! (Btw I'll probably be updating the first two chapters after the prologue.)**_

**Melancholy of My Memory**

The entire ballroom is silent with the eery silence creeping within every spectator of this wonderful moment. Not a single person can figure how Jin had lost his memory of his past, all of them, and still be able to say the name of the apparently unforgotten angel that he holds in his arms right now. It is only to be the greatest mystery that both the Devil and Angel gene alike cannot solve. The only question that none of them can solve.

None, except for the two powerful lovers soon to be a whole once more.

Naomi looks up at Jin and gazes deep into his eyes. Her crystal moon eyes are filled with tears, making them more shinier than ever, shinier than the small black room that light the dark room with its little white fire. Jin gazes deep into those tear filled eyes, pondering over what may be the cause for her to look at him in such a way. That gaze...it looks so beautiful, yet painful all at the same time. It's almost heartbreaking for him to watch.

'Why? Why is she doing this to me?'

"Jin, I-"

Jin immediately places a finger over her lips with his head hung low, trying to conceal her sweet voice. The feel of her soft and plump lips against his finger is so tangible and irresistible; she is really here. However, her words are not needed at this point. He knows what she's trying to do to him, but that tearful look on her face is so unbearable.

It's not fair. It's not fair at all.

"Anything you need to say to me can be taken outside." He whispers to her gently. He takes her by the hand and whisks the both of them away from the spectating crowd. Everyone looks as their powerful duo leaves the scene, but then Akane manages to bring the party back up once again, and everyone is soon drowning in the music of unequivocal ecstasy. However, Naoki watches the pair as they exit through the door, his expression is nothing of rapture and amusement. It's overwrought and a troubled mind that eases into him.

* * *

Jin takes Naomi up a long flight of stairs through his dark corridor, not once glancing back at her or anything or anyone else. He makes it to a room with a small balcony, and the entire place is full of nothing but white roses, and the walls are all mirrors, glowing from the light of the full moon. There are black drapes hanging everywhere, bringing more of a dark image to the place.

Jin pulls Naomi inside and closes the door behind them, and Naomi can hear the sound of a click, verifying that he has locked them both inside. Jin turns to face her, and she still has that intensity glowing in her face. He walks up to her slowly, then he pulls her towards him, her back pressing to his chest. He faces her towards one of the mirrored walls, and soon they find themselves gazing into it.

"What do you see?" he inquires.

Jumping at the question, she ponders for a moment. Her eyes look down to where Jin has his right arm firmly gripping her waist, and then they move back up to his face. His expression is anything but readable.

"I see...us. I see our pasts, and I see our future. The near future. I see what you see. What you want to see, and what you need to see."

"And what exactly do you think I want to see?"

Naomi pauses briefly, only to find that Jin has started to move his hand up her stomach, feeling against the translucent lace on her body. Her cheeks get warmer, however, she has not yet to fall into his very touch.

"You want to see a future without you. You want to see the world settling without you bringing any more harm to it. You want...to see yourself in your time of death...but….but you want to see something else….ah…"

She makes a soft moan as Jin's hand roam her busting torso, and her strength slowly starts to leave her. His fingers brush lightly against her nipple, but even a touch that is barely as noticeable as that is enough to increase the desire within her. She squirms a little, knowing that this devil isn't through with his task.

"What else do I want to see?" He breathes into her ear. His hand making it slowly to the nape of her neck.

"Please...don't make me say it…" Her pleading whimpers are not enough. She can see the things he wants to see right there and then. The same thing he wanted to see those many years ago.

And he had usually gotten what he wanted then. Will he get it now?

"Why not hm?" Jin says nibbling her ear, his hand softly gripping her neck. "You had me submit to you when you came into my head that night and made me touch myself. I came just from your begs and moans, just for you, unwillingly, and now you can't even tell me what I want to see from you. Just what exactly do you take me for now?"

Naomi gasps aloud as his grip on her neck gets a little tighter. She knows exactly what he's talking about. She regains her strength and is able to release herself from Jin's grasp. Jin sees that the tears built up in her eyes have now begun to shed. She starts to sob quietly.

"That was anything but to torture you...it was completely an accident."

Jin looks at her surprised at the most. An accident?

"When I finally felt your arrival, I was struck with sheer excitement. My brother and sisters agreed to watch over you as you were growing up, but I had waited so long, I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to see you so badly, it was killing me, and waiting for more than nine thousand years can do that to you. I found ways to watch over you and contact you myself, but you never really noticed them. And then when you, as the others recalled, was 'dead', I sent Akane for you after you awoke to help you escape. Then, last night before you were prepared to see me, I yearned for you at the point where I couldn't help…"

"Touching yourself?" Jin finished off sarcastically, but in no way to offend her too much.

"Yes...but I didn't realize that at that point I was using telepathy. I honestly thought that I was trying to imagine you there taking me from where I was sleeping and…Jin, I'm so sorry…"

Jin looks on in disbelief. All this time she was looking out for him, waiting for him to finally come to the actual meaning of his life in utter disdain. He was the one who left, he was the manipulator. He was the one who was wrong all along.

Jin gathers Naomi in his arms and holds her tightly.

"If it's anyone who should apologize, it should be me. I'm the one who's wrecked things. I didn't really know any of my potential then, because I only thought of myself as a corruption to the world. I really wish I knew why I had you waiting that long, but I don't. Now, the only reason why I'm holding you because a part of me really believes that you have been a missing piece in my life, that there has been a past with you, maybe many more, and that there will be a future. But I still need time to remember my past, if I'm really taking all of this in."

Naomi can't help but bring a small smile to her lips. She looks up at him and asks "I know you need to remember, but could it be the Devil Gene inside you that believes this?"

"Perhaps. Either way, I know for sure that I was always bound to you in some way, especially if we've both been suffering this much. I guess that's why my life was the way it has been. I didn't have you...and all I was raised from was hate and pain. I knew nothing else."

Naomi touches Jin's cheek once more so that now his focus is completely on her.

"There was something else that you knew. It was love, and had your mother not taught you that, then you really would've been engulfed with the darkness. You actually cared for the world that much to where you chose to end your life in order to save it. A man with nothing but hate would never have done that."

Her hand moves from Jin's cheek to his masculine chest. She can feel his heartbeat well over his chest. Jin puts his hand over hers and looks her deep in the eyes, and he swears he can see the stars in them. He pulls her in for a deep and powerful kiss, and Naomi stops her crying. Her hands take possession of her lover's freshly cut hair, and she can't help to moan in his mouth. Jin finally finds his angel. Once again, he knows he has something to lose, and that's something he hasn't been able to know in a long time.

Jin takes her over to the balcony and his hands wander all over her body. Desire is completely in the air, and there is no point in the two lovers denying it. The part of Jin that believes in such love takes over for the night to claim what is rightfully his; the piece of his missing memory.

Jin rips the gray lace from Naomi's body from her chest to her thighs, revealing her pale skin under the moonlight for the first time this night. She gasps this sudden action and tries to slow him down, But Jin won't have any of it. For Jin, it isn't even the Devil Gene that tries to take over, much to his surprise. It's more like a beast who's been chained up for so long, he's waited forever to have his fill, and now is his chance.

"Jin!-"

Jin cuts her off by sticking his tongue in her mouth, and she moans out loud. That's one feeling that she hasn't felt in such a long time, and now to her it feels so wonderful to have him do that to her again.

Jin releases his claim from his angel's lips, making a trail of saliva the only connection between the two.

"I won't go all the way today." He says, giving Naomi a teasing peck on her lips.

Naomi is somewhat disappointed that he won't, but somewhat glad that he decides to take his time with her. She watches hazily as Jin starts to kiss her plump breasts. Jin notices that he's satisfied with her size. They're not too big, or too small, but they're perfect enough to tease with. Naomi yelps as his mouth takes hold of her bulging nipple, and then sighs with the ease of pure and outright satisfaction. She reaches down to grab his conspicuous erection, but Jin halts her actions to a stop. He won't allow her to have her way tonight. Naomi whimpers as she is continuously pleased, and it is starting to become too much for her, but not for Jin.

He takes his left hand and fondles with his lover's true treasure. Naomi jumps with a slight moan, but Jin starts to nibble on her lips to try and quiet her down some. She feels as helpless as an injured pup, feeling she can do nothing except hold on. Things get really intense when Jin places two fingers inside of her. The immediate sensation make Naomi throw her head back, and her back arches over the rail of the balcony, but she is still latching onto Jin.

Jin takes his fingers in and out slowly, but then he decides to torture his lover by going faster on some occasions. A grin is spread across his lips as he hears his angel pleading for mercy of this torturous act of lust. His thumb rubs and flicks over her clitoris, giving Naomi the need to release.

Jin's enjoying the sight before him. Oh, if Naomi would've seen the look on his face when she caused him to please himself the night before. The way his teeth clenched, the way his back arched, and it was only from her voice. She would've loved it.

Unable to hold herself any further, she screams out, her head pointing out to the sky. She looks like she's tring to call for the gods above to give mercy for this sweet torture. Jin's touch are unlike any other man's touch. Jin has the touch of the god, and to Naomi, it felt so good that even during all those years of waiting, she could still feel him, and now to feel him for real is beyond the experience of just imagining.

"Jin...no more..! Please!"

"Feel like coming already? Alright then, come," Jin says eagerly, willing his fingers to go even faster.

"Wait...no!" she cries, trying to stop Jin, but it's too late. Her soft walls clench up against his fingers and her juices flow out into his hand. Jin slides his fingers out of her and brings them up to his lips.

"You're sweeter than usual, love."

Naomi watches as Jin licks his fingers one by one, and her cheeks start heating up once more. Her face and body is covered with sweat, and her lips part slightly, her eyes looking a little cloudy with tears coming out.

"Now this is exactly what I wanted to see," Jin says. He lifts her up and she holds onto his shirt until the remainder of her strength is gone, and Jin lets her faint in his arms.

* * *

The moon is still out, and the music is still out and going, and moans can even be heard in the large palace, but and Naomi find refuge from all the excitement in one of Jin's large bedrooms. To Jin, he still finds it a little hard to believe that he ever owned any of this, but the place has his name written all over it (not literally). It's the total essence of darkness.

Jin watches Naomi as she sleeps while holding on close to him, wearing nothing except a thin white strapless gown, her hair all out in waves. He strokes her cheek, making her shift a little bit. Then he brings his face to her ear.

"Naomi."

"Hm?" Naomi says slowly waking up. Her eyes open a little, greeting Jin with those silver eyes.

"You've shown me what I want to see, but you haven't yet told me what you've seen that I need to see."

Naomi smiles and lazily puts her arms around his neck. Her words may sound hazy, but is unmistakable. She means what she says.

"You need to see a brighter future. A future with peace. Let go of your tormented past, Jin, entirely, and embrace what you were born for. See yourself in the world for eternity, because you and I are the only ones that can keep it balanced. The Devil Gene will only present itself to those who know what their true potential are. I know you know what yours is."

Jin plants a kiss on her lips and lets his lover sleep once more, and for once he finally knows what road to plan ahead. He knows what he needs to do. He was once told that the devil gene would never escape him, that he would live forever with this _curse_, but he ignored it, believing that was well a curse indeed. Now, after what he's gone through these past few days, it is anything but a dream. He's free now, and whatever happens in this life and the ones after this are all from his doing. Only _he_ can control the devil within.

And he knows Naomi will remain at his side at every step of the way. His loving memory. The missing piece to his heart.

_**That's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed! Once again I'm really sorry it took so long to bring it back up, because I don't want to be seen as the type to abandon a story while I'm in the middle of it. Tune in for the next chapter. Till then, my little grasshoppers!**_


End file.
